Just Say Forever
by Jango Fett Bounty Hunter
Summary: I FINALLY thought of a title. G:M, S:F, and CA:J. Please Read & Review
1. Character Update

Gene sat in the pilot seat of the Outlaw Star as he and his crew, consisting of Aisha Clan-Clan, Suzuka, Jim Hawkins, and Melfina, cruised across the galaxy towards Sentinel 3. Gene watched as a ship smaller than theirs turned towards the Outlaw Star. "Gene, we are being hailed by the small craft above Sentinel 3," Gilliam said to Gene. "Alright then Gilliam, let them through," Gene told the ship's computer. A man about the age of 30, with a slightly receding hairline appeared on the screen. "Unidentified ship heading towards Sentinel 3. State your ship name and your business with the colony," the man said in a gruff voice. "This is the Outlaw Star requesting docking, refueling, and reloading of the ship. We also would like to buy provisions and other such things on the colony," Gene replied to the man. The man checked his computer, and nodded to him. "Alright Outlaw Star. You are cleared to land at Docking Bay 2 for refuel and reload of all components," the man said in his gruff tone of voice. ************************************************************************ As Jim walked out of the hatch of the Outlaw Star, he saw Gene put an arm around Melfina. He chuckled to himself at the thought of the two together. Ever since the end of the Leyline project, Gene and Melfina had been closer than two peas in a pod, and it was making Jim somewhat jealous. He wished that he had a girlfriend, or someone to put his arm around. Suzuka walked to the left of him, and Aisha was to his right. He then remembered why they were returning to Sentinel 3, and smiled slowly. Gene had made enough money to pay off Fred Lou, and to visit with Clyde and the others that they had left behind when they first got the Outlaw Star. Jim put his hands behind his head, and continued to walk; knowing that he probably would never find the right person for him. He looked over at Aisha, and wondered what she would look like if she was his age. He had grown to be 15 since the end of the Leyline project, and was beginning to see something in girls that he had never seen before. Gene held the door open for everyone as they walked through the door into Fred's office. They walked up the stairs, and knocked on the door. "Come in," Fred called from the inside of the room. They all walked in, Suzuka being the last one though. Fred stared at Suzuka for awhile, and then turned to look at Gene. "Ah, Gene Starwind. How nice to see you on such short notice," Fred said in his normal tone of voice. "Yeah, good to see you again too Fred," Gene said, giving his friend a slap on the back. "Well, now that you are here, let's talk about how much you owe me," Fred told everyone, getting straight to the point of their visit. Gene laughed, and handed Fred a stack of Wulong. "That should about cover it Fred. Plus, I gave you a little extra, if you know what I mean," Gene said, elbowing his friend. Jim didn't notice at first, but Suzuka seemed to be staring at Fred, and smiling. "What's up with her?" he wondered as he turned to look at Gene and Fred. After all the money talks were over, everyone left the room, except Suzuka. They all waited for her at the door, and after about 15 minutes, she slowly walked down the stairs. "Suzuka, what were you doing up there?" Gene asked, raising an eyebrow at the ex-bounty hunter. She smiled, and said nothing. "I'm going to pick up some groceries," said Melfina as the left. Gene nodded and looked at Jim. "What say we go and open up Starwind and Hawking Enterprises again while we are here for a while?" Gene asked. Jim nodded, and began to follow Gene. "I need to pick up something too," Aisha said with a grin on her face. She waved, then turned in the other direction. "I too have some unfinished business to attend to," Suzuka murmured. Suzuka turned, and walked into the alleyway between Fred's shop, and another shop. 


	2. Aisha Has a Problem

Aisha Clan-Clan walked down the streets of Sentinel 3, in her normal kind of saunter. She checked behind herself to make sure she wasn't being followed, and then slipped into an alleyway. "Time for me to get my stuff' she thought to herself. She began to purr lightly at the thought of getting into mischief again, and began her trek to find what she needed. She exited on the other side of the alleyway, and walked up to a small shop with a sign that read, Potions and Magic Shoppe. She sauntered through the door, and up to the man behind the counter. "Hi, I'm Aisha Clan-Clan. I called in here earlier about reserving a book and a few items that I would need," she told the clerk. The man thought for a moment, then smiled. "Yes miss Clan-Clan. Here is your book about human transformations. That will be 300 Wulong for the book, and the items you needed," the man told her with a smile. Aisha grumbled slightly, and pulled some money out of her pocket. She handed the man the money, and took the book and ingredients from him. "Did you have to say that so loud?" Aisha complained. The man counted the money, and handed her the change. She shook her head, and shoved the money back at him. "Keep it, as a token of my appreciation," Aisha responded. The man thanked her, and Aisha left the store in a rush. As she walked through the door to her room on the Outlaw Star, she quickly shut the door behind her. She pulled a large pot out from under her bed, and dumped her supplies on top of the bed. She opened the book, and propped it up against the wall. She began to read the instructions out loud, taking her time with each step. "Step 4: Stir in the hair of a human, with the hair of your own kind," Aisha read aloud. She pulled out a strand of hair from her head, and dropped it on the bed. She crept out into the hall, and walked into where Gene was staying. He was asleep on his bed, so she crept in and pulled out a hair from his head. She rushed back to her room, and dropped the two hair strands into the pot. After awhile, Jim walked into her room, wondering what the smell was. "Hey, Aisha. What is that smell?" he asked as he walked through the door. Aisha looked up from her book, and stood slowly. "I'm just making a Ctarl-Ctarl soup for myself," she lied. Jim looked up at her, and shrugged as he walked out of the room. Aisha closed the door behind him, and sighed in relief. "Now to get back to my potion," she thought to herself. After she finished, she had to let the potion sit for a while, to cool down. She left the room, and went for a little walk before she came back to the ship. What she didn't know was that Jim had walked back into her empty room, and was peering at the potion. Jim sniffed it, and decided that Aisha would probably want some salt to go in there. He took a saltshaker from the kitchen, and sprinkled the potion a bit. It started to bubble slightly, but it quickly calmed down. Jim didn't notice because he was returning the saltshaker to its original place. Aisha walked back into her room, not before grabbing a ladle from the kitchen, and poured some of the potion into a cup. She held it up for a moment, and said, "Here is to being a terran," she said to herself. She quickly downed the glass, and set the cup on the sink. Just as she put it on the counter, she bent over at a pain that was rising in her gut. She looked around, trying to find a mirror. When she finally found one, she was too small to see into it. "Wait a minute," she thought to herself, "I could see the mirror before. Am I shrinking or something?" She finally stopped her transformation, and looked down at her paws and body. "Holy crap, I've become a teenager," she screamed at the top of her lungs. Jim rushed into the room, and gasped when he saw that Aisha was sitting on the floor, as old as him. 


	3. Jim and Aisha Find Love

Gene was sitting in his room, quietly thinking when Jim burst through the door. He turned to look at him, but knew something was wrong by the look on Jim's face. "Gene, Aisha has been turned into a teenager," Jim told him, gasping for breath. Jim had run from Aisha's room to find someone, but Gene was the only one in the Outlaw Star. Gene jumped up from his bed, and followed Jim to Aisha's room. He took one look at Aisha, and burst out laughing. "Hey, that's not very nice Gene," Jim said next to him, walking in to sit next to Aisha, who had started crying. "What happened Aisha?" Jim asked, looking over Aisha quickly. She stopped crying, and looked over at Jim. "All my life I had been ridiculed because I was a Ctarl-Ctarl princess who had been banished from her home planet. I finally decided to transform myself into a terran, but it went completely wrong," Aisha said between sobs. Gene stopped laughing, and walked into Aisha's room, and sat on her bed. "Is that what this is?" Gene asked, pointing towards the potion. Aisha nodded, and started to cry again. "I followed all the directions in the book, but something must have gone wrong," Aisha said. Jim remembered what he did to the potion, thinking it was soup. He began to back away from Aisha, when she turned to look at him. "Aisha, I know what the problem was," Jim told her, trying to find a way to escape her wrath when she found out. "I put some salt in it because you told me it was soup, thinking that you had forgotten some," he continued, waiting for his impending doom. Aisha gasped, and flung herself into his arms, and continued to cry. "No Jim. It's my fault. If I had told you what it was in the first place, this would have never happened," she said between sobs. Jim was frightened at first, and looked over at Gene. He was chuckling to himself, and motioned for Jim to try to comfort her. Jim slowly raised his arms, and put them around Aisha's shoulders. "It's okay Aisha. We will find a way to change you back," he told her softly. He was surprised at the tone of voice he used. It had more caring in it than he had ever used on anyone else. Aisha stopped crying and looked up at Jim. Jim smiled, and Aisha smiled lightly too. "The thing is, I really don't want to return to normal Jim," she told him, putting her arms around his shoulders. Jim wondered what she meant, but had already realized that she cared for him. She placed her head on his chest, and sighed slowly. Jim opened his mouth to say something, but Gene stood and left the room.  
  
Gene left the Outlaw Star, and began to search for Melfina. He wanted both Aisha and Jim to be alone with each other, knowing that they would find that they both cared about one another in more ways than they thought they did. He knew that Aisha had cared about Jim when she was older, but so did Suzuka. He guessed that it was because he was still a kid. What he didn't realize was that Aisha had sometimes wished that she had someone to love her in the same way that Gene loved Melfina. Gene walked into Clyde's bar, and walked up to the counter. "Give me the usual Clyde," Gene said as he sat down. Clyde chuckled, and slid him a glass. Gene took a sip, and almost choked when someone put his or her arms around his shoulders. He turned to see Melfina staring back at him. Gene smiled, and beckoned for her to sit on his lap. She smiled and sat, as Gene put his arms around her waist. "Where have you been all day?" Gene asked, wondering where Suzuka was. Melfina giggled slightly, and looked at Gene. "Shopping for food and other things," she told him. Gene smiled, and kissed her lightly on the lips. Melfina kissed him back, stood, and walked towards the door. "Gene, is anyone on the Outlaw Star right now?" Melfina asked, turning to look at him. "Yeah, Aisha and Jim are there. I wouldn't go there for a while though. Aisha tried to turn herself into a human, but is now as old as Jim is," Gene told her with a smile. Melfina looked at Gene closely, and shrugged. "Oh well," she said to herself. Gene stood and put an arm around Melfina's shoulders. "What say you and I go get something to eat, just the two of us?" Gene asked her. Melfina giggled, and nodded slowly as they walked out the door of Clyde's bar.  
  
Suzuka slowly walked through the alleyway, wondering what to do. "I could go collect another bounty on some poor sap," she thought to herself, in her normal, unrevealing way. Then she thought about Gene and Melfina. "I wonder what they are up to," she thought to herself. She slowly made her way to the Outlaw Star, and walked through the door. She walked past Jim's room, but stopped. She turned back, and walked to the doorway. Inside, she saw Jim laying on his bed, and what looked like a younger Aisha was lying next to him asleep. Jim turned to look at Suzuka, and smiled slowly. Suzuka entered the room, and sat cross-legged in front of Jim. "Who is that?" she asked, adjusting her sword so that she was comfortable. "It's Aisha. She was turned into a teenager because I put some salt in a potion that I thought was soup. She wanted to be a terran I guess. I helped comfort her, and she just fell asleep a few moments ago," Jim told her, filling her in with the details of what she missed. Suzuka smiled and stood slowly. "It would appear that she has become attracted to you, young Jim," she told him as she stood. Jim began to blush, but nodded. He ran a hand through Aisha's hair, and yawned slowly. Suzuka bowed to Jim, and left the room, closing the door. She exited the Outlaw Star in the same way she had entered it. She sighed as she walked down the street, but stopped as she passed Fred Lou's shop. She blushed to herself, thinking about the man she had once been hired to kill. "Why do I always think about him in this way?" she thought to herself. She was the only member of Gene's crew that didn't have someone to love her. Otherwise, love was finding ways to bring people together. Gene and Melfina had been together for a long time, and now Aisha and Jim had found love in each other. She wondered if she would ever find the right person for her, and continued to walk past Fred's shop. 


	4. What about Suzuka and Fred?

Fred Lou walked out of his shop, in a swanky, sophisticated style that he thought fitted him just fine. He was bored, and wanted to do something fun. He turned and began to walk in the same direction Suzuka had been walking just a little while ago. She was a long way ahead of him, so he didn't see her. He began to stroll down the sidewalk, wondering what to do, when he bumped into Gene and Melfina. "Gene, my good man. What are you still doing around here? I thought that once you were done paying me off, that you would have left Sentinel 3," Fred said with a smirk. Gene and Melfina laughed at the same time. "No, we wanted to stay here for a while, seeing that we have nothing else to do," Gene said. The two got to chat, but had to leave Fred because they were going to get something to eat. Fred bid them farewell, and continued on his walk. He sighed to himself, wondering if he would ever find someone who he could call his own. He was somewhat jealous of both Gene and Melfina, because they were together, and he was all by himself. It was around this time that Suzuka had turned around, and began to walk back to the Outlaw Star. Fred was looking down at his feet, and ran straight into her, almost knocking her over.  
  
"Oops, sorry Suzuka. I didn't see you, I was to busy feeling sorry for myself," he told her, holding out a hand to help her up. She grasped it, and began to stand slowly. Fred pulled a bit too hard, and Suzuka ended up in his arms. The two blushed slightly, and stepped away from each other. Fred began to fool around with his earring, and finally turned to Suzuka. "Hey, are you going to be busy tonight?" he asked, watching her move slowly. She shook her head, and smiled. "I was just going to read a book, then turn in early. Why, did you have something in mind?" she asked, staring back at him. "Well, I was thinking that maybe we could get together and get some dinner later, and maybe see a movie," Fred said with a sheepish look on his face. Suzuka thought about it for a moment, then finally nodded. "That would be more fun than watching Gene and Melfina together, and watching Jim and Aisha falling for each other," she said, blushing even more than usual. Fred turned to look at her, and cocked an eyebrow. "Jim and Aisha? I thought that Jim was younger than her," he said, wondering what she meant. Suzuka filled him in with all the details, and Fred laughed. "Wow. Jim went from dead meat, to lover boy in one moment. Good for him though. He looked really lonely the last time I saw him," Fred said to Suzuka. She nodded, and said, "I am glad that he found someone at last. The last girl he liked never showed up when he went to meet her in the park. You do remember Gene telling you about that, right?" she asked, not wanting to explain why the girl didn't show up. Fred nodded slowly, remembering what Gene had told him happened. The two of them talked for a while longer, then made the arrangements of where to meet, what movie to see, etc. Fred bid Suzuka farewell, and returned to his shop to get ready for his "date" with Suzuka.  
  
By the time 9:00 came about, Suzuka was dressed and ready for her time with Fred. She had changed out of her usual white Kimono, and was wearing a purple one, with her sword still slung on her back. She wanted to take it with her, just in case someone tried to attack her or Fred. She slowly crept out of the Outlaw Star, after explaining what she was doing to Gilliam, and made her way to Fred's shop. She knocked on the door, and Fred answered, wearing a nice coat, a tie, and some nice pants. Fred told her to wait on the couch while he finished brushing his teeth, and walked back up the stairs to his room. Suzuka sat on the couch slowly, and wondered what she was doing there. "Why do I feel this strange attraction towards Fred?" she thought to herself. She continued to ponder how she felt about Fred, when he walked down the stairs and told her to follow him. Fred had gone all out so that Suzuka would have fun on their date. As he opened the front door, a hover limo pulled up, and Suzuka gasped. Fred put an arm around her shoulders, and steered her into the limo. A little bit later, the limo pulled up to the restaurant that they were eating at. It had been Suzuka's choice of where to go to eat, and she chose to go to a restaurant that she had been to before, but Fred had not. They both ate well, and then left the restaurant to go to the movie. The movie had been Fred's choice, but Suzuka wanted some say in what they were going to see. They decided to see a new action comedy, and arrived just in time to buy their tickets. During the movie, Fred put an arm around Suzuka's shoulders, and she turned to look at him. They stared into each other's eyes for a long time, until Suzuka snapped out of it when her lips met his in a soft kiss. She drew away, and began to blush fiercely. Fred began to blush also, but turned back to watch the movie. After they finished, Fred had the limo driver drop off Suzuka at the Outlaw Star. As Fred led her up to the hatch door, he stopped and turned to look at her. She smiled, and kissed him softly on the lips, and walked inside the ship. Fred slowly waved, and walked back to the limo. After he was dropped off at his shop/house, he got ready for bed, and fell asleep. Suzuka did the same, and fell asleep with thoughts of Fred in her mind. "It seems that I may have found someone who likes me more than a friend," she thought to herself, as she slowly slipped off into slumber. 


	5. Jim's Dream

Aisha opened one of her eyes slowly, to check to see if Jim was asleep. He was lying on the bed next to her, and was sound asleep. Aisha smiled at Jim, and snuggled up closer to him, picking up one of his arms and putting around her waist. She held her hand on his for a long time, just taking in the scent of Jim and of her surroundings. She closed her eyes halfway, still somewhat peeved about turning into a teenager again, but she was finally happy that someone besides her parents cared about her in more ways than one. She yawned slowly, then scratched at one of her ears, then snuggled as close as she could to Jim, and slowly fell asleep.  
  
~*#~*#~*#The Next Day~*#~*#~*#  
  
Gene Starwind and Melfina lay together in bed on the Outlaw Star. Melfina was sound asleep, but Gene was awake and was looking at the ceiling as the sun slowly began to rise. He slowly put his hands behind his head, and sighed to himself. "Where was Suzuka all of last night?" he thought to himself. He turned his head to look at Melfina as she slept next to him. The thought of Suzuka was pushed from his mind as he smiled at her. He slowly turned onto his side, and brushed a strand of hair out of Melfina's face. She didn't budge, but sighed softly. Gene put his hand on her face, and slowly kissed her lips lightly. Feeling the lips of another press against hers, Melfina stirred slowly, still half asleep. As she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Gene was kissing her. She slowly brought her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss dramatically. Gene was a bit shocked at first, but he slowly relaxed and slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. After a few minutes, the two broke the kiss. "I love you, Melfina," Gene whispered to her in the slight light that was the rising sun. Melfina went a bit red in the face and giggled slightly, but nodded. "I know you do Gene, and I love you back," she replied. The two kissed passionately one last time, then slowly slid out of bed and got ready for the day ahead of them.  
  
Jim woke with a bit of a start as his dream took a sudden turn for the worse. He had been sitting in a field of grass and flowers, and Aisha was sitting right next to him. They had been talking about meaningless stuff, laying in the grass and just enjoying life. Jim had his hands behind his head, as Aisha lay across his stomach. The sun was up and shining, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. All of a sudden, the entire sky went black, and the grassy field disappeared. "Jim Hawking," a loud booming voice said suddenly, making Jim sit straight up in his dream. "If you truly love her, then you must protect her from her past, or she might perish," the booming voice continued. Obviously, Aisha hadn't heard the voice, because she was looking up into Jim's frightened face. "Jim, is something wrong?" she asked him, wondering why he was so pale. Jim looked down at Aisha, and she started to float slowly into the air. "Jim...Jim what's going on, what's happening to me?" she asked sounding scared as she started to float. Jim stood up, and reached for her, but suddenly she began to scream, and stretched out her arms and legs like she was chained up to a wall or something like that. "Aisha...Aisha what's wrong? AAAIIISSSHHHHAAA," Jim cried out to her as she started to move farther away from him. He began to chase her, when suddenly she vanished, making Jim wake up in cold sweat. 


	6. Aisha and Jim Share Their Love

Jim brought a hand to his forehead to wipe away the sweat that had been collecting there. He looked around the room slowly, and he stopped when his eyes landed on Aisha's sleeping figure. He noticed that she had snuggled up as close as she could to him, and had draped his arm around her slender waist. He slowly moved his hand up her body, running it across her sensitive skin. She shivered slightly and drew in her breath quickly. Aisha slowly smiled and sighed, as she had been awake for a few minutes. She slowly turned her head around to look at Jim. "Good morning sleepy head. Did you sleep well?" she asked him in a soft voice. Jim went a bit red in the face as she asked the question. He loved the sound of her teenage voice, so soft and comforting. "Yeah," he lied, not wanting to tell her about his dream. She smiled at him, then turned her head back to normal, and closed her eyes again. Jim slowly positioned himself so that their bodies were touching, and began to caress her midsection slowly with the hand that she had placed there. She sighed and relaxed under his touch. She didn't know why she felt this way around Jim, and it scared her sometimes, but she just went along with it. "Jim," she asked quietly, trying not to reveal how good it felt for him to be touching her in her voice. "What?" he replied quietly, continuing the motions with his hand. "What are you thinking about?" she asked, wondering if he was thinking the same thing that she was. Jim was quiet for a long time before he answered, because he was thinking about the dream, and how he felt about Aisha, now that she was a teenager. "She's prettier than any other girl I have ever known," he thought to himself. He sighed, then replied, "You, mostly." He went a bit red in the face, because she chuckled slightly. "That's so sweet Jim," she said as she slowly turned over in the bed to face him. Jim looked down slightly, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing, but it was very obvious. Aisha laid a light hand on Jim's chin, and brought his head up to look into her eyes. She smiled serenely, and then, in one swift motion, brought her lips to his in a soft kiss.  
  
~*#~*#~*#Meanwhile~*#~*#~*#  
  
Suzuka lay in the bed that she was using in the Outlaw Star. She had been woken up by Aisha and Jim talking in the room next to hers. She smiled to herself, and wondered what exactly they were doing. She giggled slightly as she pictured the two of them cuddling together in the bed that they now shared. "Suzuka," Gilliam said as he stopped at the entryway to her room. "Yes Gilliam, what is it?" she asked as she stepped out of bed and began to put her kimono on. Gilliam slid through the door on his wire. "I have a question for you. This is a video feed that was just taken from the room Aisha and Jim are in. Can you please explain what they are doing?" Gilliam asked, not fully understanding. Suzuka took the videodisk from the little robot's hands. She slowly walked over to where the view screen was, and slid the disk into the player, and turned the screen on. She saw Jim and Aisha lying in bed together. He saw Jim caress Aisha's midsection, and heard them talking. She gasped when Aisha kissed Jim, and after a few seconds, the feed ended. She stared at the blank screen for a few seconds, and then began to laugh. Quietly at first, but growing in strength as she began to really think about the video. She got to the point where she was laughing so loud, that Jim and Melfina came to the door, to see what was so funny. "Hey, Suzuka, you okay in there?" Gene asked as he knocked on the door. Suzuka was too busy laughing to answer. Gene slowly opened the door, and walked up to Suzuka, followed by Melfina. Suzuka began to stop laughing, and pointed to the disk. "You might want to watch that Gene. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to," she said as she stood up and strapped her sword to her back. She was still a bit flushed from laughing as she walked out the door. Gene and Melfina looked at each other, and just shrugged. Gene pushed play on the player, and he and Melfina watched the video feed to the end, and didn't even budge. Melfina sighed to herself, and smiled at Gene. "Well, it seems the Devil Woman has found someone she likes, now that she is a teenager again," Gene said as he turned his head to look at Melfina. "Gene, don't be so rude. I think that it's cute," Melfina told him. Unknown to either of them, Gilliam was looking down at the two of them on the bed, his question still unanswered. "Gene, can you please explain what Aisha and Jim are doing?" he said suddenly, breaking the silence. Both Melfina and Gene jumped slightly, and looked up at Gilliam. "They were kissing Gilliam. It's a sign of affection," Gene told Gilliam as he stood up slowly. He stretched his arms wide, then put his arm around Melfina's shoulders after she stood up. They smiled at each other, and kissed lightly. They both walked out of the room, leaving Gilliam hanging by his wire on the ceiling. "...I wonder if Suzuka has shown any affection to anyone," he asked himself out loud as he zipped out of the room and went back to work. 


	7. Awww, Aren't They a Cute Couple?

Jim Hawking's eyes bulged out as Aisha's lips met his in a soft kiss. He quickly drew away, and turned his head to the side. Aisha giggled playfully, and crawled towards him. She lay her head on his lap, and her hands on her chest. She stared up at Jim, but he didn't want to look at her. "Jim, why won't you look at me?" she whispered to him. He turned his head to look at her, and she smiled at him again. She lifted her head off his lap slightly, and pulled his head down and pressing her lips against his again. This time though, Jim didn't try to draw away. To Aisha's surprise, Jim slowly slipped a hand under her head to hold her lips against his. Aisha slowly closed her eyes, and relaxed under Jim's touch. Jim opened his eyes slowly, and quickly drew away when he realized something. "Is something wrong Jim?" Aisha asked quietly, wondering why he had suddenly drew away from kissing her. Jim looked around for a bit, took one of her hands in his, and led her to the door. "I just remembered that there are cameras in every room of the Outlaw Star, monitoring for safety reasons," he told her quietly, going red in the face. Aisha blinked a few times, then also began to blush. Jim slowly led her out of his room, and out of the Outlaw Star so they could find somewhere that they could be alone with each other.  
  
~*#~*#~*#Meanwhile~*#~*#~*#  
  
Suzuka walked slowly along a sidewalk of Sentinel 3. She sighed to herself, wondering if Fred felt the same feelings towards her as she did towards him. It had been more than 6 years when they had first met, she trying to kill him because she was an assassin. She turned the corner, and stopped. She looked up at the building she stopped in front of, and wasn't surprised that it was Fred's office. She decided to see what he was doing, so she slowly walked through the front door. She walked up to his office, and tapped on the door lightly. "Come in," Fred's voice rang from inside. She straightened her kimono, fixed her hair quickly, then slowly moved into the electric eye range, and the door slid open. Fred was looking down at some paperwork, looking like he was working hard. Suzuka slowly walked up to his desk, and placed her hands on top. Fred looked up as she put her hands down, and smiled to himself. "Well, if it isn't my old friend Suzuka. What are you up to?" he asked her, looking up from her hands into her face. She was smiling, and so he smiled back. She slowly slid her hands off, then sat down on the desk. She leaned towards Fred, looking at him intently, while Fred looked back, somewhat scared if she was looking at something. "Is something wrong, Suzuka?" he asked, wondering if he had something on his face from lunch. She slowly slid her hand up to his face, and pulled his lips to hers. She kissed him tenderly, hoping that he wouldn't react in an angry way. She was surprised when he kissed her back, so she deepened the kiss slightly, running her tongue against his lips, begging for entry. After a few minutes, Fred's lips parted, granting entry into his mouth. The two sat there kissing for a long time, just enjoying the time that they had together. Slowly, Suzuka pulled away from Fred, and smiled at him. "I needed to do that. I just couldn't get you out of my mind," she whispered quietly to him. He smiled, and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Neither could I," he replied. 


	8. The Sparks of Love and Passion

Aisha and Jim walked along a path that led away from the Outlaw Star. They cut through a field of grass, ankle high, and continued walking. It had been a long time since Jim had been back to Sentinel 3, but he still remembered the way to a place that no one knew about, where he could be alone with Aisha. As they neared the secret grove, Aisha easily caught up with Jim, and pointed to where he was taking her. "Are we going to go in there?" Aisha asked with a smile. Jim noded, and continued to lead her there. After a few minutes more of walking, he ducked down and dissapeared inside the grove of trees. He then reappeared and pulled a few branches aside, and Aisha slowly climbed through. Aisha stared around in disbelief at the hidden grove that Jim had brought her to. She turned to look at Jim, and she saw that he was laying on a spare bed that he must have brought there from his home when he was younger. "This place is amazing Jim. So, what do you want to do know?" she asked him as she slowly sat down next to him. He smiled as he lay down, and motioned for her to lay next to him. She slowly positioned herself so that her back was facing Jim, and sighed to herself. It was very peaceful in the little hidden grove. After a little while, Jim slowly pressed his hands against her back, and began to rub in slow, circular motions. Aisha sighed, and relaxed. "Hold on a minute Jim, I need to do something," she told him quietly. Jim slowly removed his hands from her back, and waited for her to move  
  
Aisha slowly reached down to the shirt of Jim's that she was wearing, and pulled it over her head, tossing it to the side. Jim watched in awe, not wanting to say anything that would ruin the moment. Aisha turned her head to the side, and smiled at him. After she had shrunk, she didn't have a bra for support anymore, so her entire upper body was naked. She quickly winked at Jim, then lay down again with her back facing him. "Aisha, are you sure you wanted to do that?" Jim asked quietly, embarased because he had never seen anyone naked before, especially a woman that he cared about so much. Aisha noded slowly, and waited for Jim's next move. He slowly creaped his hands up to her back again, and pressed them against the soft layer of fur that grew over Aisha's body. She winced slightly because Jim's hands were a bit cold, but she soon relaxed to his touch as he began to massage her back again. He slowly rubbed his hands in slow moving circles, running his fingers through her soft, tawny brown fur. "Aisha. Your fur is so soft," Jim whispered to her, slowly moving his body so that his was touching hers. He slowly pulled his own shirt off, and tossed it over by the one Aisha had borrowed. He wrapped his arms around Aisha's waist, and pulled her close to his body. Jim gasped at the soft feel of her fur against his chest. Aisha giggled slightly, for she could feel how physically fit he had gotten in the last few years. She moaned quietly as Jim began to run his hands through the fur on her stomach, loving his soft, caring, and loving touch against her fur. After a few minutes, she felt something hard press against her lower back, and giggled wildly, going red in the face. Jim could feel himself pressing against her too, and went a deep shade of red as she giggled.  
  
Aisha slowly reached down to where the pressure was, and touched it lightly, which made Jim draw back quickly. "Aisha, are you sure you want to do this?" Jim whispered quietly in her ear. Having never seen a person naked before also meant that Jim was still a virgin, and still a bit jumpy about intercourse. Aisha was still for a few minutes, then slowly turned over on the bed so that she was facing him. "Jim...When I was an adult, do you remember how nice I was to you? It was mainly because I liked you a bit more than a friend, but I knew it could never be, because I was so much older than you. I loved you like I would love a son, Jim. Now that this has happened, I want to be with you and only you, from now and to forever," she told him quietly. She smiled and moved towards Jim slowly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him close. "I love you, Jim Hawking," she whispered in his ear quietly. Jim slowly put his arms around her waist, and kissed her neck lightly. "I love you too, Aisha Clan-Clan," he whispered back. He slowly kissed her neck again, then started moving up towards her lips. Aisha moaned quietly, and held him close to her body. Jim finally reached her lips, and he kissed her slowly and passionately. Aisha slowly ran her rough tongue across Jim's lips, begging for entry into his mouth to deepen the kiss, which Jim quickly granted. They continued to kiss as their hands roamed each other's bodies, feeling out the exact shape and texture of each spot. 


	9. What is Fred Doing in the OS?

"Hmmm," Suzuka thought to herself as she prowled around the inside of the Outlaw Star, puzzled as to why it was so empty. "Gilliam," Suzuka called out suddenly, breaking the thundering silence of the ship. She listened for a few moments, as Gilliam came zooming down to her on his little wire. "Yes Suzuka? Did you need something?" Gilliam asked as he looked down at her from where he was hanging on the wire. "I saw Jim and Aisha leave together earlier, but I am puzzled as to where Gene and Melfina are. You wouldn't happen to know where they were, would you?" Suzuka asked, closing her eyes slowly, hoping that they were also gone. "I believe that Gene and Melfina went out together. I have been working on the ship ever since Aisha and Jim left," Gilliam told her in his monotone voice. "Then do this for me: Lock the doors to my room, turn off the surveillance cameras, and allow no one to bother me. I need some time to myself," she told him as she began to walk towards her room. "All of the-" "Just the ones in my room, please," Suzuka cut into what Gilliam was saying. Gilliam looked after Suzuka as she walked down the hallway, then swiveled around and zoomed off to fulfill Suzuka's requests.  
  
~*#~*#~*#Later~*#~*#~*#  
  
After the door slid shut behind her, and locked with a soft click, Suzuka pulled the red band of cloth out of her hair, letting it fall down around her shoulders. She checked the cameras to see if they were off, and once she finished, she untied the red sash that went around her waist, and then removed her kimono. She set the kimono on her bed, and then slowly removed the clothes she wore under her kimono, but she picked up her sword and turned the water in the shower on, bringing her sword into the shower with her. Even if she had her door locked, she was still wary about going anywhere without any protection. She sighed softly as the water splashed on her naked skin and how warm it felt. She had needed a shower more than anything at the moment, and slowly began to run her hands through her soft hair slowly, cleaning out the dirt and grime that had collected there. She picked up a bottle of the hair cleaner that Melfina was buying. She would always buy the same brand, because she said that it made her hair feel silky smooth. Suzuka quickly lathered it up and ran it slowly through the long strands of her hair, then rinsed it out under the warm water. After she had finished this, she heard her door click shut, and became as still as she possible could. She picked up her sword slowly, and placed one hand on the hilt, preparing to attack if the need be.  
  
~*#~*#~*#Meanwhile, outside the Outlaw Star~*#~*#~*#  
  
Fred Lou walked up to the door of the Outlaw Star and knocked on the door lightly. "If you are looking for Gene, Fred, he is not here at the moment," Gilliam responded from behind the metal door, having seen Fred before when he contacted Gene about repayment of the money that Gene frequently borrowed from him. "Gilliam, I only came to drop something that he ordered off for him. He wanted me to bring this to him as soon as possible and said that you should install it. It's a chip that will make the Grappler system on the Outlaw Star respond 3 times faster to actions than it currently does," Fred said as he slowly pulled a computer chip out of his pocket slowly. The door slid open as Gilliam stared down at the computer chip that was resting in Fred's palm. Fred stepped up to the door and extended the chip out so that Gilliam could grab it with his little mechanical arms. "I shall do as Gene wished Fred, but you are not allowed to come inside. Suzuka is in her room and wants privacy and I do not wish for her to get angry at me again," Gilliam said as his memory banks pulled out a file of which Suzuka chopped the pink canister Gilliam in half with her sword because he had bothered her when she was getting dressed. Fred smiled a sly grin and nodded slowly as Gilliam sped off to install the chip, causing the door to start to slide shut quickly. Moving as fast as he possible could, Fred darted into the Outlaw Star and pulled a small contraption out of his pocket, which started to beep quietly. Unbeknownst to Suzuka, he had put a tracking device on her Kimono the last time that they had seen each other. He began to follow the direction where the rapidity of the beeping increased, until he was standing in front of Suzuka's door. Fred tried to open it manually but to no avail, so he sighed softly then pulled another mechanical device out of his pocket and pressing it against the keypad of the door. It made a few beeps, then the lock quickly disengaged and Fred pocketed the instrument, and then slowly slid the door open because the device may have unlocked the door, but he would have to open it manually. As he slid the door shot, it closed and locked with a loud click, causing Fred to cringe slightly. He quietly began to sneak towards the shower where he heard the water running from.  
  
~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#~*#  
  
Sorry about taking so long to update my story everyone. I have been very busy with school, my new g/f ((Hello Stephanie if you are reading this)), and my life kind of going out of control. Thanks to everyone who emailed me to remind me to update, and I hope that this chapter will make up for my length between updates.  
  
I decided not to drop the Fred/Suzu part of the story, but they will run off together later so that I can focus on Jim, Aisha, Gene, and Melfina. Also, I have a bit of a warning for anyone under 14 reading this. The next few chapters are going to get very fluffy very quickly, so don't be alarmed if it suddenly shifts gears. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
